BIG IDIOTICE BRASIL
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: Resumo: uma versão bem idiota do Big Brother Brasil com algumas mudanças...e a mais importante dessas mudanças são os participantes! Nossos participantes vão ser os personagens de InuYasha! Bem isso vai dar em bagunça... EM HIATUS


BIG IDIOTICE BRASIL!

Resumo: uma versão bem idiota do Big Brother Brasil com algumas mudanças...e a mais importante dessas mudanças são os participantes! Nossos participantes vão ser os personagens de Inu-Yasha! Bem isso vai dar em bagunça... então p/ aqueles q se interessarem, entrem e divirtam-se, a casa é de vcs...

Cap 1: A casa e os participantes

Bial: olá pessoal e sejam bem vindos a + um Big Brother Brasil 6...

Amanda-chan: vai saindo Bial... esse não é o BBB 6... uu''

Bial: então é o q?

Amanda-chan: é a estréia de BIG IDIOTICE BRASIL!

Bial: ah... e qual é a diferença? -.-''

Amanda-chan: a diferença é q vc não é o apresentador! Chispa daqui! Ò.Ó

Bial: tá, tá... chata...

Amanda-chan: ... uu

Bial sai

Amanda-chan: Olá minha gente! Está para começar o Big Idiotice Brasil! O mais novo reality show da parada! Nessa edição de estréia (N/A: depois de pronto, quem sabe eu faça outro...) nós colocaremos 14 participantes do anime de Inu-Yasha dentro de uma casa, de onde serão vigiados constantemente por câmeras durante 3 meses, sem nenhum contato com o exterior da casa! A cada semana será eliminado um participante! Aliás, pq eu tô falando isso c todo mundo q tá lendo essa joça já deve Ter visto BBB? Bem, deixando isso pra lá... os nossos participantes estão chegando para entrar na casa... eles vem em carros pretos separados e só vão se comunicar dentro da casa! E agora vamos falar ao vivo com o primeiro participante a chegar... seja bem vindo Inu-Yasha!

Platéia: Uhuuuuuuuuu LINDOOOOOOO!

Inu-Yasha: Olá minha torcida!

Amanda-chan: seja bem vindo Inu-Yasha! E agora antes de entrar na casa me diga algumas coisas que o público quer saber... afinal pq vc veio para a casa?

Inu-Yasha: só vim pq fui metido nessa joça por você mesma! ò.ó

Amanda-chan: o.o' tá mas e o que você espera da casa?

Inu-Yasha: da casa nada eu espero é ganhar o tal do prêmio q vai pro vencedor...

Amanda-chan: ah... u.u'

Inu entra dentro da casa

Amanda-chan: bem... e aí vem o carro de outro participante! Vamos recebê-lo! Seja bem vindo Miroku!

Miroku: oi pra todas vcs!

Amanda-chan: antes de entrar na casa, algumas perguntinhas...

Miroku: claro pega na minha mão por acaso você não quer Ter um filho comigo?

Amanda-chan: tapa na cara dele seu pervertido! ò.ó

Miroku: aiiii TT

Amanda-chan: bem continuando... pq vc quis entrar na casa?

Miroku: só pra ver se encontro alguém que queira Ter um filho meu...

Amanda-chan: mas lá vai Ter só os personagens de Inu-Yasha ¬¬'

Miroku: ahhh pelo menos pode ser q alguma telespectadora se interesse...

Amanda-chan: bom o q vc espera da casa?

Miroku: q alguma mulher me veja e queira ter um filho meu...

Amanda-chan: será q vc só pensa nisso? o.o'

Miroku: bem, eu também penso em matar o Naraku p/ acabar com a maldição e salvar a minha pele...

Amanda-chan: ahhhh...

Miroku entra na casa

Amanda-chan: bem continuando... lá vem mais um carro! Quem será q vem agora?

pessoa sai do carro

Amanda-chan: Kagome! Seja bem vinda a casa! pq eu fui kolokar a chata na kasa tbm?

Kagome: olá platéia querida!

Amanda-chan: bem antes de entrar na casa duas perguntas...

Kagome: manda...

Amanda-chan: pq vc decidiu ir para a casa?

Kagome: p/ vigiar o Inu-Yasha... vai q a Kikyou vá participar... c naum fiko atenta eu sobro nessa história...

Amanda-chan: ahhh... u.u e quais são as suas espectativas em relação à casa?

Kagome: pra falar a verdade nenhuma em especial... só espero não ter q conviver com a Kikyou... ela naum vai p/ a casa, vai?

Amanda-chan: ...

Kagome: isso quer dizer q ela vai?

Amanda-chan: entra logo na casa! ò.ó

Kagome: tá, tá...

entra na casa

Amanda-chan: e lá vem mais uma! Sango! Seja bem vinda!

Sango: obrigada!

Amanda-chan: diga-me Sango, o que fez você ir para a casa?

Sango: eu vim p/ não deixar o Miroku se aproveitar de ninguém...

Amanda-chan: eu devia saber e o q vc espera da casa?

Sango: eu espero q naum tenha garotas bonitas e q eu ganhe esse troço!

Amanda-chan: obrigado... u.u

Sango entra na casa

Amanda-chan: e agora... lá vem mais um participante! Vamos dar as boas vidas a ele! Seja bem vindo ao Big Idiotice Brasil Kouga!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊ!

Kouga: olá pra todos os q estão vendo essa droga

Amanda-chan: u.u'' bem Kouga antes de entrar na casa duas perguntas: afinal pq vc veio para o Big Idiotice Brasil?

Kouga: eu vim pra conquistar a Kagome, claro!

Amanda-chan: e o que vc espera da casa?

Kouga: eu esperava que o cara de cachorro não estivesse lá, mas se bem q ele deve estar participando...

Amanda-chan: tá.. vai entrando...

Kouga entra na casa

Amanda-chan: bem e os participantes continuam a chegar! Vamos dar as boas vindas à Kikyou!

Kikyou: olá para todos

Amanda-chan: Kikyou o que fez vc vir para a casa?

Kikyou: eu vim para a casa pq eu quero estar perto do Inu-Yasha

Amanda-chan: isso vai dar briga... e o que vc espera de lá?

Kikyou: sinceramente eu espero q a chata da Kagome não esteja lá...

Amanda-chan: ... então entre q a casa é sua tbm...

Kikyou entra na casa

Amanda-chan: e o show não pode parar minha gente então recebam calorosamente o próximo participante! Seja bem vindo Naraku!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊ! VIVA!

Naraku: huhu... olá para todos...

Amanda-chan: Naraku o q fez vc vir para a casa?

Naraku: bom eu vim pelos fragmentos da jóia, mas eu tbm quero o prêmio do vencedor!

Amanda-chan: vencer todos devem querer mas e o q vc espera da casa?

Naraku: que o Inu-Yasha deixe de pegar no meu pé um pouquinho...

Amanda-chan: ahh então pode entrar na casa...

Naraku entra na casa

Amanda-chan: e vamos receber mais um participante! Vamos receber o Sesshoumaru!

Platéia: finalmente se empolgando ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! LINDO! MARAVILHOSO! assobios

Sesshoumaru: unf...

Amanda-chan: Sesshy seja bem vindo! E me diga: o q fez vc entrar na casa?

Sesshoumaru: primeiro se você presa a sua vida, é melhor não me chamar assim de novo e em segundo, foi vc q me meteu nessa história

Amanda-chan: e o que vc espera da casa? "

Sesshoumaru: já q tenho q participar eu espero pelo menos ganhar o prêmio dessa idiotice

Amanda-chan: obrigado Sessy...

Sesshoumaru: olhar fulminante

Sesshoumaru entra na casa

Amanda-chan: e vamos receber a próxima participante! Seja bem vinda Kagura!

Kagura: ...

Amanda-chan: umas perguntas antes de entrar na casa: o q fez vc participar desse programa?

Kagura: eu quero ganhar o prêmio e ver se o Naraku me liberta se eu der o prêmio pra ele depois...

Amanda-chan: ahhh e o q vc espera da casa?

Kagura: eu espero q eu tenha mais liberdade pra fazer o eu quiser, sem o Naraku dizendo q eu devo obediência a ele...

Amanda-chan: ah tá então boa sorte...

Kagura entra na casa

Amanda-chan: e agora vamos receber ELE! Ele que é amado por praticamente toda a população gay! Ele é o...

Platéia: Jean? Afrodite? O.o

Amanda-chan: ¬¬'' eu estava falando do... Jakotsu!

Jakotsu: oi meu povo!

Um grupo de gays da platéia: JAKOTSU LINDOOOOOOOOOO! ESTAMOS TORCENDO POR VOCÊ!

Jakotsu: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ eu tenho até torcida!

Amanda-chan: bem Jakotsu poderia responder a algumas perguntas que não querem calar?

Jakotsu: claro!

Amanda-chan: porque você veio para a casa?

Jakotsu: pra ficar do lado do Inu-Yasha lindo!

Amanda-chan: ahhh e o q você espera da casa?

Jakotsu: eu espero q na casa não tenha mulheres e se tiver q sejam pouquíssimas e umas mocréias...

Amanda-chan: ...

Jakotsu entra na casa

Amanda-chan: e agora vamos receber outro participante: seja bem vindo Renkotsu!

Renkotsu: olá!

Amanda-chan: me diga Renkotsu o q fez vc resolver entrar na casa?

Renkotsu: eu vim para a casa para não deixar o Jakotsu sujar a fama do exército dos sete!

Amanda-chan: ah... e o q vc espera da casa?

Renkotsu: q o maldito do Jakotsu não fale mta besteira...

Amanda-chan: ahhh obrigado Renkotsu...

Renkotsu entra na casa

Amanda-chan: e agora receberemos mais um integrante da casa! Seja bem vindo Bankotsu!

Bankotsu: olá povo que me ama!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊ! BEM VINDO BANKOTSU!

Amanda-chan: bem vindo ao nosso programa Bankotsu! Poderia nos responder umas perguntas?

Bankotsu: manda...

Amanda-chan: porque você resolveu vir para a casa?

Bankotsu: além de ganhar eu vim pra ficar de olho no Renkotsu... afinal eu sei lá se ele não vai querer matar o meu irmão de novo!

Amanda-chan: hummm e o q vc espera da casa?

Bankotsu: eu espero q seja divertida pq c não não vai ter graça passar 3 meses lá...

Amanda-chan: eu tbm espero, se não a audiência cai lá embaixo... obrigado Bankotsu...

Bankotsu entra na casa

Amanda-chan: e agora vamos dar as boas vindas a Kohaku!

Kohaku: ...oi

Amanda-chan: Kohaku o q fez vc ir para a casa e o q vc espera da casa?

Kohaku: eu vim pq o Naraku praticamente me mandou ir e pq eu queria ver a Sango de novo... e eu espero que ela esteja lá...

Amanda-chan: então obrigado pela participação Kohaku...

Kohaku entra na casa

Amanda-chan: e agora receberemos a última participante do Big Idiotice Brasil! Seja bem vinda Kanna!

Kanna: olá pra vocês..

Amanda-chan: me diga, Kanna o q fez vc vir para a casa?

Kanna: acho q vim só pq todo mundo veio mesmo e daí eu não queria ficar de fora...

Amanda-chan: ahhh e o q vc espera da casa?

Kanna: não sei...

Amanda-chan: ¬¬'' ok... obrigado Kanna...

Kanna: foi um prazer...

Kanna entra na casa

Amanda-chan: e agora que todos entraram na casa... vamos fazer contato com os nossos participantes... salve nave BIB!

Participantes: oi Amanda-chan..

Amanda-chan: e aí vocês estão bem acomodados aí?

Kagome: é os sofás tão meio apertados mas dá pro gasto...

Amanda-chan: bem lembrando algumas regras importantes da casa: vocês não podem se matar ou machucar seriamente, se não o agressor estará desclassificado do programa imediatamente! Vocês estão sendo vigiados constantemente e não vale quebrar a câmeras! Ouviram?

Todos: sim...

Amanda-chan: bom vocês conhecem o resto das regras: nada de tentar se comunicar com o mundo de fora e cada semana vocês vão ter q realizar provas, que decidirão o líder, o anjo e o quanto de comida vcs vão receber na semana... tem dois quartos nessa casa, um para as garotas e um para os homens, agora podem se matar pela melhor cama nos quartos q amanhã eu volto para fazermos a prova do líder e a da comida! thau!

televisão da casa desliga

todos correm p escolher suas camas nos quartos...

Amanda-chan: no próx cap a prova do líder e da comida, mas agora fique espiando mais um pouquinho...

Quarto das garotas:

Kagome: essa cama é minha! aponta uma das camas mas confortáveis do quarto

Kikyou: nananinanão! Essa é a minha cama! ò.ó

Kagome: sua nada, essa é a minha!

Kikyou: minha!

Kagome: minha!

Kikyou: minha!

Kagome: minha!

Kikyou: minha!

Kagome: minha!

Kikyou: MINHA! Ò.Ó

Kagome: É MINHA!

Kanna: se senta em uma cama não lá muito confortável daquelas de armar eu posso ficar com esta...

Sango: eu vou fikar com essa! se senta na outra cama semelhante a cama disputada por Kagome e Kikyou

Kagura: ah não eu é q vou ficar com essa!

Sango: não eu vou fikar nessa!

Kagura: eu que vou fikar aí vai saindo da minha cama!

Sango: não saio a cama é minha!

Kagura: vc não sai por bem vai sair por mal! agita o leque e um vento empurra Sango para fora da cama

Sango: sua...

Kagura: sentada na cama vai escolher outra, antes q a Kagome oo a Kikyou partem de brigar e me deixa em paz na MINHA cama!

Kagome: sai daí!

Kikyou: não saio, não saio, não saio! põe a língua para Kagome

Kagome: sai daí sua morta-viva! Já não basta vc fikar atrás do Inu-Yasha?

Kikyou: atira uma flecha que dá de raspão em Kagome isso é só um aviso da próxima eu miro em você!

Kagome: droga...

Sango e Kagome se entreolham

Sango e Kagome: É MINHA! correm para a cama semelhante a de Kanna

Kagome: eu tô acostumada a dormir em camas macias, vc tá acostumada com esteira de palha! Vai dormir no colchonete e me deixa aqui em cima...

Sango: nem pensar! Eu vou dormir na cama!

começa uma briga feia

enquanto isso...

No quarto dos homens:

A briga rolava solta pelas melhores camas...

Inu-Yasha: essa cama é minha!

Sesshoumaru: é nada! É minha cama!

Kouga: vocês são cachorros! Lugar de cachorro é no chão! Eu vou dormir aí!

Bankotsu: eu vou fikar com esta... pega outra das 3 melhores camas

Naraku: vai nada! Vc me deve obediência pq vc só está vivo pq EU ressuscitei vc com o fragmento da jóia que está no seu pescoço e posso tirá-lo quando bem entender!

Bankotsu: não pode não! bota a língua para Naraku se não vc vai ser desclassificado do programa por matar um participante!

Naraku: então pelo menos bater eu posso!

começam a lutar

Renkotsu: eu vou ficar com essa... aponta outra das camas confortáveis

Miroku: nada disso! Eu vou fikar com essa cama...

Renkotsu: não eu vou fikar com essa!

Kouga: desiste cara de cachorro! E vc tbm irmão do cara de cachorro!

Sesshoumaru: eu tenho nome seu lobo repugnante!

Inu-Yasha: pára de me chamar de cara de cachorro seu lobo sarnento!

os dois (Sesshoumaru e Inu-Yasha) batem no Kouga ao mesmo tempo

Inu-Yasha: agora, sai você daqui Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: eu não vai você pro chão seu meio-yokai ridículo...

Inu-Yasha: sai vc daqui

os dois ficam brigando

Kouga: então se não vou dormir naquela cama... empurra Miroku e Renkotsu vou dormir nessa!

Miroku e Renkotsu: ei!

Kouga: vão arranjar outro lugar pra dormir! Esse já é meu!

Miroku: se deita em uma cama desconfortável ah então vai essa cama mesmo...

Jakotsu: eu vou dormir no beliche! Na cama de cima!

Kohaku: eu vou dormir no colchonete mesmo...

Depois de uma longa batalha...Naraku ficou com a cama

Bankotsu: sai já daí Renkotsu! Eu vou dormir aí!

Renkotsu: Pq eu deveria sair?

Bankotsu: eu sou o líder do exército dos sete! Vc deve obediência a mim! Se vc não obedecer vai se arrepender amargamente...

Renkotsu: engole em seco tá já tô saindo...

Renkotsu sai da cama

Renkotsu: se deita na outra cama desconfortável vai ter q ser essa mesmo...

Bankotsu se deita na cama de baixo do beliche

Jakotsu: irmão! Vc vai dormir aí?

Bankotsu: é... fazer o q...

Jakotsu: q bom q o meu maninho vai dormir aqui embaixo!

Bankotsu:

Sesshoumaru: dá um golpe em Inu-Yasha que voa longe esse lugar já é meu!

Inu-Yasha: droga...

Jakotsu: não quer fikar aqui comigo?

Inu-Yasha: eca! Eu prefiro mil vezes o chão!

Jakotsu: snif... magoei...

Bankotsu: olha como você trata o meu irmão! Ò.Ó

Inu-Yasha: o q vc tem a ver como eu trato ou deixo de tratar esse gayzinho idiota?

Bankotsu: esse gayzinho a quem você se refere, é o meu irmão mais velho!

Inu-Yasha: q? O.o'''

Miroku: então ele é mesmo seu irmão? Nem parece... e como todo o exército dos sete se chama uns aos outros como irmãos achei q ele fosse apenas um amigo seu... ¬¬'

Renkotsu: dessa nem eu sabia... foi por isso q vc ficou tão brabo comigo quando soube q eu tinha matado o Jakotsu por causa do fragmento da jóia p poder enfrentar vc?

Bankotsu: isso mesmo! E quem se meter a machucar o meu irmão vai ter q se ver comigo!

Todos: o.o

Jakotsu: ah irmão!

os dois se abraçam

Inu-Yasha: mas eu prefiro o chão...

depois disso todos foram dormir e no fim Kagome teve de dormir no chão...

Amanda-chan: e agora? Será q Kagome e Inu-Yasha vão ficar com dor nas costas? Jakotsu vai deixar de ir atrás de Inu-Yasha por estar magoado? Quem vai ser o líder da semana? Afinal das contas o q eles vão aprontar na casa? e pq eu estou fazendo essas perguntas idiotas se sou eu q escrevo a fic? Só saberemos no próx cap de BIG IDIOTICE BRASIL!

Não perca os próx cap por nada nesse mundo isso se alguém gostou dessa baboseira... ah e reviews são bem vindas, seja criticando, ou elogiando! Aliás se quiserem podem mandar seus palpites de quem será o 1° líder da casa...

Fui e que a força esteja com vocês!


End file.
